Keep Quiet
by Limelight12
Summary: Hermione is given detention by Professor Snape and her punishment defies all expectations. Can she keep it a secret? What sort of effect will one night have on her? Rated M for adult themes. Consider this your warning!
1. Chapter 1 Detention

Keep quiet- Chapter One

_A/N Okay so this is my first attempt at a fanfic. Sorry for the super short couple of chapters but that will improve with practice. Reviews would be appreciated, but please be nice!_

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger sat behind the curtain of silver vapour rising out of her cauldron.<p>

She watched as Ron struggled to add his powdered moonstone while stirring his Draught of Peace in the correct direction, biting her lip to stop herself from helping him.

Professor Snape's instructions at the beginning of the class had been clear; they were not to speak during the lesson in preparation for their upcoming O.W.L. examinations.

Hermione glanced up at the Potions Master and saw that his back was turned. She leaned towards Ron and told him what he was doing wrong in a hurried whisper.

Without warning, Professor Snape's cold voice called down the row of desks.

'Speaking out of turn Miss Granger, are you incapable of restraining yourself? Detention.'

Harry and Ron looked at her with sympathy. Spending extra time with the despised teacher was not anyone's idea of fun, let alone for Hermione who had served only one detention in her 5 years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Eating dinner in the Great Hall that night, the three friends discussed what horrible punishment Snape would have in store for Hermione.

'It can't be worse than the Forbidden Forest, you'll be alright', said Harry, trying to reassure her. He didn't really help though and by the time Hermione arrived at Snape's office door in the dungeons, she was shaking with dread.

'Enter', responded Snape's silky voice to Hermione's reluctant knock. She walked into the room and looked around, taking in the walls lined with bottles containing pickled animals, and a large wooden door behind Snape's desk.

She sat in a chair opposite him and awaited her fate.

Severus purposely ignored the girl for several minutes, pondering how best to go about revealing his chosen sentence for her.

He wasn't sure where the idea had come from. Perhaps it had been too long since he had relieved his needs with somebody, or Hermione's noticeable intelligence appealed to him in some way, or he simply wished to take the insufferable know-it-all down a peg or two.

Whatever had led him to his decision, Severus intended to introduce Hermione to something he was sure she had no experience with.

* * *

><p><em>AN Things will get more interesting with the next chapter upload_


	2. Chapter 2 Terms of Agreement

Keep Quiet- Chapter Two

_A/N So here's chapter 2. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Folding his hands in front of him, Severus peered down his hooked nose at the brown-haired girl sitting before him.<p>

She didn't come close to the sorts of women who appeared in his fantasies, but all things considered she wasn't bad looking.

'Tonight', he began in his smooth voice, 'your task is simple. Having been given detention for speaking out of turn, you are required to remain utterly silent. The challenging part is that I will be performing certain... acts... in which you might experience some _pleasure_.'

Severus paused here and continued more slowly, as if deliberating over his choice of words.

'I am aware that you are underage, but no doubt mature for that age. If you succeed in remaining quiet regarding this matter then there will be no trouble.'

Hermione had not said a word up to this point and looked into his hard, black eyes, trying to detect a hint that he was feigning.

Truth be told, she was actually excited at the prospect of her most secret dream being realised.

Hermione had always imagined that when it finally came time for her to lose her virginity it would be at the hands of an older, more experienced man. She began to see Professor Snape in a new light.

Most people at Hogwarts thought of Snape as incapable of any emotion or feeling but hate and anger. Considering him in a sexual way, Hermione gained a fresh appreciation for his well-defined facial features and strong hands.

She blushed slightly as she wondered what sort of physique was hidden beneath that dark cloak.

Severus observed the reddening of Hermione's cheeks and took her lack of refusal as consent.

Sweeping his cloak around himself, he beckoned Hermione to follow and led her through the door situated behind his desk. It opened onto a large bedroom, the middle of which was occupied by a magnificent four-poster bed fitted with luxurious black sheets and doona.

Hermione balanced herself on the edge of the bed and listened to Snape as he spelled out the rules he had decided on for that evening's affair.

'It is my intention that there will be no developing feelings of intimacy or familiarity Miss Granger. As such, there will be no kissing or first names. Remember that your challenge is to remain silent. I hope you can manage this one request'.

Hermione nodded her agreement and kicked off her shoes. She began to undo the buttons of her blouse, until Snape approached her and pulled her hand away.

'Please, allow me', he murmured.

* * *

><p><em>AN Please review! Next chapter isn't far away_


	3. Chapter 3 Unusual punishment

Keep Quiet- Chapter Three

_A/N Thanks for the reviews so far. For a first attempt I think it's going alright.._

_I believe the term for this chapter is 'lemony'? Hehe_

* * *

><p>Taking great care, Severus slowly worked the shirt off Hermione's shoulders, baring the prominent ridge of her collarbone.<br>As her torso became free of clothing, Severus lowered his head and trailed soft kisses along first one arm and then the other.

Standing again to his full height, Severus motioned for Hermione to lie back on the bed.  
>Shrugging off his cloak and black robes, Severus covered Hermione's still form with his own naked body and brought one of her perk breasts to his lips. Blowing on it softly, he watched the nipple contract and stiffen before taking it in his mouth.<p>

Hermione remained silent as her professor suckled, abiding by his wishes. However, her head was raging with conflicting thoughts. If her friends had suggested at dinner that her detention would involve having sex with the professor, she would have laughed in their faces. Yet here she was, half-naked on the Potion Master's bed as his roving tongue traced circles around her aroused nipples, her breathing becoming more rapid with the increased stimulation.

As if reading her mind and not content with Hermione only half-naked, Severus rolled off her and proceeded to remove the girl's pants and damp underwear.

Hermione quivered with excitement, her eyes closed, waiting for Severus to make his next move.

She barely contained her startled gasp of pleasure when she felt Severus settle himself between her smooth legs and push the folds of her pussy open. With great tenderness, he licked and kissed his way along her most private area until he reached her sensitive clitoris. Shaking his black hair out of his face, Severus worked the swollen organ with his tongue until Hermione was writhing in silent ecstasy, arching her back to meet his strokes.

He slipped first one finger and then a second into Hermione's wet opening, sliding them in and out as his mouth teased her clit. It was all Hermione could do to stop herself from moaning aloud. The pleasure that Severus had alluded to was certainly making it a challenge to keep quiet.

She looked at her professor with some disappointment as he suddenly stopped what he was doing and sat up. It was then that Hermione got to see exactly what sort of figure Snape had been hiding beneath his robes. He was lean in a muscular sort of way, with square, broad shoulders and a fine coating of dark hair on his chest.

A glance at Snape's groin caused Hermione's eyes to widen in wonder at the size of his penis as it rose to attention. She was sure she saw the faintest hint of a smile on Snape's lips as he watched her take in the sight of his growing erection.

Any lingering trace of uncertainty Hermione had been harbouring left her. This was simply a matter of being introduced to the world of pleasure by a man who clearly knew what he was doing. As she could see by his straining manhood, Snape was evidently enjoying her body as much as she was at that moment. Self-consciousness was forgotten.

Severus moved his way up Hermione's body until he was again level with her breasts, taking one in his mouth as he rubbed and fondled the other. He parted her legs with his knee and gently placed the head of his eager penis in her untried opening. He moved a hand down to her clitoris and massaged it while he slowly penetrated. Hermione blinked back the pain and kept her eyes shut as she got used to the feel of his hard cock moving inside her.

Once she became accustomed to the new feeling, Hermione began meeting each of his thrusts with her hips, riding the waves of pleasure as they grew. Severus picked up his pace, pumping into her with wild abandon. Almost too soon, Hermione reached orgasm, tossing her head with the unbearable pleasure and let out a muffled moan of satisfaction.

'Oh professor!' she whispered quietly as she came.

The spasms of Hermione's vagina caressing his length sent Severus over the brink and he ejaculated his pent-up energy, releasing a strangled groan of enjoyment. Breathing heavily, they both lay back on the bed, sweaty and content.

Hermione was the first to move, reaching for her clothes strewn across the floor and began to get dressed. Severus covered himself with the sheet and watched her. She turned towards him and said a soft thank-you without looking in his eyes.

'Remember to speak not a word of it. If anyone asks, you were compiling an inventory of my store cupboards', he replied. 'That is all, you may leave'.

And with that, Hermione was dismissed from Professor Snape's room. Lying in bed awake that night, she could not forget the feel of her professor's weight on top of her.

With a bemused smile, Hermione thought to herself that was the most enjoyable punishment she had ever experienced.

* * *

><p><em>AN This chapter might not be up to some people's expectations, but it's only my first fanfic :P_


	4. Chapter 4 Morning after

Keep Quiet- Chapter Four

_A/N Another short chapter, just while I figure out exactly how to work things in the next part_

* * *

><p>Breakfast the next morning was a quiet affair, Hermione dwelling on the events of the previous night. Harry and Ron broke her out of her reverie with their persistent questioning.<p>

"So what did the evil git make you do?"

"Go on Hermione, tell us, was it as bad as you expected?"

Hermione absent-mindedly speared a piece of sausage on her fork, flashbacks of her detention repeating through her head.

"It wasn't so bad really, just cataloguing the store cupboards", she replied distractedly.

Trying to appear as nonchalant as possible, Hermione allowed herself a fleeting look towards Professor Snape's regular seat at the staff table. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the way he was acting, ignoring the students while he ate and perused The Daily Prophet.

The rest of the morning passed without incident. Gryffindors did not have Potions again until tomorrow, so Hermione was able to get through the remainder of the school day without having to face Snape and figure out how she was supposed to act.

It was beginning to alarm her how much he was on her mind.

Hermione would frequently catch herself staring into space during classes, often with a goofy smile playing around the edges of her mouth as she remembered the way Severus had pleasured her. Some would call the way she was behaving an 'after-sex glow'.  
>To Hermione, that phrase summed up exactly how she felt.<p>

It wasn't until dinner that evening when Hermione realised Snape must have been completely unaffected by last night. He was eating his dinner by himself, not even attempting to look for Hermione's face in the sea of students at Gryffindor table.

It was then her conscience began asking all the questions she was too uncomfortable to consider. Did he really mean it when he said he had no feelings for her? How could he expect her to just give up her innocence and feel nothing for the man who took that part of her? Was she just another opportunistic screw for him?

Anger followed soon after. How dare he disregard her the way he did! He had used her as his play thing and like a spoilt child, thrown her away when he was done.

Hermione went to sleep that night feeling unsettled. She couldn't pretend as if nothing had happened; that her detention had been some breathtaking one-night-stand never again to be repeated.

Something had to be done. And she had Potions tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>AN I'm hoping I can get the next chapter uploaded within the next week. Being back at uni cuts down on my writing time quite a bit... Anyway please review :)_


	5. Chapter 5 Plan of attack

Keep Quiet- Chapter Five

_A/N- Sorry I've been so slack updating this story. I've been reading a lot of great fics lately but sitting down to write my own gives me a case of the guilts knowing I have uni work that I should be doing instead. But here I am. Figured I need one of these disclaimers, everyone else has one and it means I get to use bold font xD  
><em>_Also thinking I may have to change chapter 3 to be less detailed. I read in an A/N that someone was worried about being reported for too much adult content, does this actually happen? I don't wanna break any rules! I'll leave that to Sev ;) _

**Disclaimer- I no more own Harry Potter than the rest of you good people. Rather, Harry Potter owns me. Or to be more specific, that mysterious Severus character seems to have stolen my heart. Either way they're not mine. Sigh.**

* * *

><p>The next morning began slowly for Hermione, who was weary from lack of sleep.<p>

Erratic dreams had punctured her slumber, mysterious faces that always remained slightly out of focus. Hermione was in no mood to analyse the meaning of her dreams however. While a solution to her Snape issue may not have sorted itself out overnight, she was determined to rid herself of the confusion that had been disrupting the usual clarity of her thoughts.

A mental conversation was winding through her head as the girl lay in bed, letting her thoughts fly where they wished in the hope that she'd incidentally stumble upon the answer to her problems.

Hermione bolted upright all of a sudden when she recalled a finer detail of her tryst that both she and her professor seem to have overlooked. Neither of them had remembered protection. She smiled wryly at the thought of Snape having to acknowledge her if he found out she was bearing his child. But at her age that just wouldn't do. Hermione had no wish to become a teenage mother; it would severely impose on her education.

She exhaled with relief as she cast her first contraceptive charm, feeling the magic take its place in her lower abdomen. Not for the first time, she thanked her lucky stars that she was no longer confined to the muggle world. Magic could be extremely useful in the simplest of ways, she mused.

It really did save a lot of unnecessary concern.

Flopping back down on her pillow, Hermione returned to her previous train of thought. Perhaps she should take advantage of Snape's sexual prowess, have him be her teacher in more ways than one. After all, he was known as the Potions Master. If her orgasm the other night was anything to go by, he was also a master at something much more exhilarating on Hermione's scale of things.

So how did he know exactly what the virgin had needed during her first time? Surely it was different to making love with an experienced woman.

An uneasy feeling enveloped Hermione. Had Professor Snape done that before or was it simply intuition?  
>What if he was some sort of serial cherry-popper!<p>

If Severus Snape had a habit of initiating his students then Hermione was making it her business to find out about it. She hoped her search would turn up futile because in that case, there would be nothing to stop her from going back for more of the other night's ministrations. She never stopped to consider the chance that Snape wouldn't want her again even if he had no perverted preference for innocent flesh.

Sex is an important life skill, one she could not perfect with the help of any book. It was experience she needed, and she highly doubted that any of the _boys_ she knew could make her feel the way Snape had. His ravaging of her had awakened something inside Hermione and she was hell-bent on exploring this new side of herself as much as possible.

Satisfied with her idea, Hermione rolled out of bed and dressed for breakfast. There would be plenty of opportunity to formulate her plan over the coming weeks. In the meantime she would keep an eye on Snape to try and gain some clue that would betray his taste in partners.

* * *

><p><em>AN Thanks for reading, I hope you're liking this story even though it may seem slow going at times. I looooove reviews and your feedback is always appreciated. Be it plot suggestions, one little word or whatever else you want to say, your comments give me the motivation I need to continue writing. Can't wait to hear from you! :)_


	6. Chapter 6 Back in business

Keep Quiet- Chapter Six

_A/N Yes I know it's been forever since I updated! Very sorry about that. The thing is, I have a puppy (named Severus!) who needs a lot of my time before he'll learn to be a good boy. Good news though, I'll be free to write more of this over the holidays (imagination permitting of course), as well as training Sevvy._  
><em>As far as the story goes, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and offered their plot ideas. They come in very handy when trying to decide where to take the storyline. Guess we'll see how I go…<em>

* * *

><p>Throughout the following weeks, Hermione observed the way Snape acted towards not only herself, but the rest of his students.<p>

While he may have been a passionate and expressive man in the privacy of his sleeping chambers, Snape's everyday actions belied nothing when it came to a sexual preference for his students. He remained the same old strict Professor, expecting nothing but the best performance in his classes, even going so far as to sneer at Hermione when one of her potions had the tiniest minor detail lacking.  
>If this wasn't convincing enough for the girl, not once did she catch sight of the man making eye contact with her outside of class. It seemed her unlikely detention had truly been a one-off, spur of the moment thing in the mind of Severus Snape. And it wasn't just Hermione being ignored by the professor; he paid no undue attention to any other witches or wizards in his care.<p>

Her fears satisfied, Hermione began to think of ways to put the second phase of her plan into action. An attraction that began with sex was quickly becoming something else for the young witch; Hermione's feelings for her Potions professor felt infinitely stronger than a typical schoolgirl crush. Perhaps the weeks of careful observation had been a bad idea, since this had given Hermione ample opportunity to admire Snape without him being aware of it.  
>From the way he walked, to his captivating voice, and even the way that long, black hair fell across his face; it all added up to a sex god in Hermione's eyes.<p>

Having him once just wasn't enough, that taste of pleasure only left Hermione hungry for more.

Before she went to sleep that night, Hermione touched herself.

Every night since she'd begun watching Professor Snape, Hermione released her built-up sexual frustration by thinking of him as she masturbated. Reliving the memory of his tongue on her clitoris went a long way in making her nightly sessions more pleasurable, but any orgasm she achieved was pale in comparison to experiencing it with her longed-for professor.

After another less-than-satisfying release, Hermione dozed off. Her final thought before falling asleep was a promise to channel her Gryffindor courage tomorrow by presenting Snape with an offer he couldn't refuse.

**HG-SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG-SS**

The following day turned out better than even Hermione could have planned. By 9pm, she was lying naked in Professor Snape's bed once again, this time blindfolded and pleading for him to touch her.

It really hadn't taken much convincing for Snape to agree to this. Hermione had waited until all the other students had left the dungeons after their potions lesson before approaching Snape's desk. Trying to project an air of confidence and channelling her inner flirt, Hermione had forced herself to maintain eye contact with the man as she spoke.

'Professor, I just wondered if you'd like me to... catalogue your store cupboards again. I'm sure I could do a better job than last time. It would be my pleasure.' A coy smile followed this proposal, Hermione crossing her fingers behind her back while she waited for Snape's response.

As always, he deliberated his choice of words before speaking.

'It seems, Miss Granger, that I could indeed do with your services once again. I expect to see you in my office at 8:30pm. Don't be late.'

* * *

><p>AN _It's another short chapter I'm afraid, but I'm aiming for 10 chapters in all, so don't want to squish everything in too early! Will be another update very soon, please review :)_


End file.
